sbspopasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Artists
Here is a list of artists that got either played or mentioned on radio and TV including PopAsia 101s. Band members however are also included either soloist or not. Also, non-Asian pop artists that appeared on SBS PopAsia, played or interviewed are included. For stage names and nicknames before aka next to it, it should be in brackets but if it is an K-pop artist, then it's not required. Artists in bold means they're not active, the following reasons which are: * For bands, disbanded * For individuals, deceased or retired and for former band members other reasons are listed: ** Left ** Graduated ** Fired ** Dismissed/Kicked out ** Contract terminated/expired * For both, either hiatus or inactive However, this page won't accept ships such as Jamandy (Jamaica dela Cruz and Andy Trieu, although they're pretending to be artist. K-pop * BoA * TVXQ * Super Junior ** Super Junior M *** Henry *** Zhou Mi * Girls' Generation ** Taeyeon ** Jessica (former member, kicked out) ** Sunny ** Tiffany ** Hyoyeon ** Yuri ** Sooyoung ** Yoona ** Seohyun ** Girls' Generation TTS * SHINee ** Onew ** Jonghyun ** Key ** Minho ** Taemin * f(x) ** Victoria ** Amber ** Luna ** Sulli (former member, left to focus on acting career) ** Krystal * EXO ** EXO-K ** EXO-M * Red Velvet ** Irene ** Seulgi ** Wendy ** Joy ** Yeri * Infinite ** Kim Sung Kyu ** Infinite F ** Infinite H * Tasty * Lovelyz * Toheart * Wonder Girls ** Yenny (aka HATFELT) ** Sunmi * 2PM * 2AM * Miss A * GOT7 * Day6 * Twice * PSY * Epik High ** Tablo * Big Bang ** G-Dragon ** T.O.P ** Taeyang ** Daesung ** Seungri ** GD & T.O.P * 2NE1 ** CL ** Bom ** Dara ** Minzy * Lee Hi * Akdong Musician ** Lee Chanhyuk ** Lee Suhyun * Winner * iKON ** Bobby * Hi Suhyun * 4Minute ** Hyuna ** 2Yoon * Beast * Trouble Maker * BTOB * CLC * G.NA * Rain * A Pink * Kara * Rainbow * A-Jax * Puretty (disbanded) * April * T-ara * DIA * Speed * After School ** Orange Caramel * NU'EST ** Aron (also hosts Aron's Hangout) * Seventeen * Secret * B.A.P * Sonamoo * Sistar ** Hyorin ** Soyou ** Sistar19 * Boyfriend * Monsta X * K.Will * Mad Clown * Jay Park (former member of 2PM, left) * Spica * Eric Nam * Nicole (former member of Kara, contract expired) * Shinhwa * g.o.d * IU * Sunny Hill * History * BTS (aka Bangtan Boys) * GLAM (disbanded) * Crayon Pop * K-Much * Bob Girls (disbanded) * CNBLUE ** Jung Yong Hwa * FT Island * AOA * Ailee * Block B ** Zico ** BASTARZ * Topp Dogg * U-KISS ** uBEAT * Brown Eyed Girls ** Ga In * Girl's Day * VIXX * C-Clown (disbanded) ** Rome (also hosted the K-Wave) * EXID * B1A4 * Oh My Girl * Teen Top ** Niel * 100% * Up10tion * JYJ ** Jaejoong ** Yoochun ** Junsu * 9Muses * Led Apple * G-Friend *One Way ** Peter Hyun (also hosts the K-pop Studio) * JJCC ** Prince Mak (also hosts Prince Mak Hour) * Ladies' Code ** Ashley ** RiSe (deceased) ** EunB (deceased) ** Sojung ** Zuny * Cross Gene * Royal Pirates * Wonder Boyz (disbanded) J-pop * Perfume ** Ayano Ōmoto (aka Nocchi) ** Yuka Kashino (aka Kashiyuka) ** Ayaka Nishiwaki (aka A~chan) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu * AKB48 * SKE48 * Arashi * Da-iCE ** Taiki Kudo ** Toru Iwaoka ** Yudai Ohno ** Sota Hanamura ** Hayate Wada * Scandal * Passpo * Morning Musume * Sakura Gakuin ** Babymetal * Tomomi Itano (former AKB48 member, graduated) * Ayumi Hamasaki * Namie Amuro * Crystal Kay * Kana Nishino * AAA * Jin Akanishi * Kumi Koda * Sekai no Owari * Capsule * Che'Nelle * Ai * kis-my-ft2 * Mariya Nishiuchi * EXILE * KAT-TUN * Giselle4 * The Hoopers * CTS J-rock & Visual Kei * Alexandros (also hosts the J-rock Sessions) * Alice Nine * FLiP * Broken Doll * Shonen Knife * Ladybaby C-pop * Leehom Wang * Show Lo * Jay Chou * Jolin Tsai * G.E.M. * Elva Hsiao * Wilber Pan * Cyndi Wang * Rainie Yang * Magic Power * Dream Girls * Popu Lady * Rollin Wang * Patrick Brasca * Da Mouth * Luhan (former EXO-M member, currently in lawsuit) * Tao (aka Z.Tao) (former EXO-M member, currently in lawsuit) Southeast Asian pop V-pop * 365daband ** Isaac 365 * Thanh Bui * Anna Troung * JP Girls Indo pop * S4 * SOS Thai pop * Tata Young * Sugar Eyes * Gail * Piglet Burmese pop * Me N Ma Girls Filipino pop * James Reid * Nadine Lustre * Sarah Geromino Other (featured artists and special guests) * Justice Crew * Dami Im * Akon * Avicii * Snoop Dogg * Chad Future * Little Mix * Elly Oh Category:Artists Category:Lists